5 Jaren van een Latertje
by sortofkrist
Summary: Hoe is het om als Nederlandse dreuzel op Zweinstein te komen, om daar meteen te worden opgenomen in harry's clubje? Emma maakt het mee, en schrijft haar afgelopen 5 jaar op Zweinstein op.verder in het verhaal lesbische plotlijn
1. het einde eerst

Dit is mijn eerste fanfic, en er komt femmeslash aan, oftewel een lesbische plotlijn, als je daar niet van houdt, ophouden met lezen als je bij dat hoofdstuk aankomt, of het gewoon helemaal niet lezen.

Verder zou ik het graag willen horen als er spellingsfouten en/of grammatica fouten in zitten waar ik overheen heb gelezen, en vertel dan meteen even wat je ervan vond.

Alvast bedankt, en veel plezier Kirsten.

* * *

**5 jaren van een latertje**

Hoofdstuk 1-Het einde eerst

* * *

Op weg naar mijn 6de jaar op Zweinstein, nou ja, niet echt op weg naar Zweinstein, ik ben op weg naar het Nest, waar ik de laatste twee weken van de vakantie doorbreng. Na 2 jaren in bijna constante doodsangst te hebben geleefd, heb ik besloten dat ik op weg naar het Nest maar "mijn"verhaal ga opschrijven. Ik heb een nieuwe laptop van mijn ouders gekregen. Die toch niet werkt op Zweinstein, wat ik ze honderd keer heb proberen te vertellen.Misschien kan Hermelien proberen om hem zo te betoveren dat hij wel werkt. Ach, hij doet het hier in ieder geval.Het duurt 12 uur om in Engeland te komen, 12 uur in de trein, overdag, dus slapen is er niet bij, genoeg tijd dus om de afgelopen 5 jaar op te schrijven.

Ik zal beginnen het belangrijkste, al is dat niet echt chronologisch.

Vorig jaar heeft Harry Potter, De Jongen Die Bleef Leven, Voldemort gedood. Mensen die een oorlog hebben meegemaakt kunnen zich de doodsangst die de hele dag om je heen hangt voorstellen. En die is 3 keer erger als je in een verzetsgroep zat, zoals ik. Eigenlijk waren de momenten bij de Strijders Van Perkament de gelukkigste in de hele oorlog. Wij waren een soort van Junior Orde van de Fenix, en misschien op Perkamentus na, God hebbe zijn ziel, wel belangrijker dan de gehele Orde. Of misschien overdrijf ik. Wat ik niet overdrijf is dat Harry in mijn 5de jaar de hele wereld heeft gered.

Al werd hij een beetje geholpen door Voldemort zelf, want alle gruzielementen, op Harry na waren al vernietigd, door Perkamentus en Harry. Op de avond dat Perkamentus gestorven is kwam Voldemort opdagen, hij doodde Harry, die op miraculeuze wijze opstond uit de dood, en Voldemort zonder pardon vermoordde, of eigenlijk vermoorde Voldemort zichzelf, maar het wordt te veel om dat allemaal op te schrijven, daar ben ik twaalf uur mee bezig.

Maar hij is dood, de duivel tartte zijn ziel.

Zo het belangrijkste is opgeschreven, dus ik kan beginnen bij het begin.


	2. het latertje

(je kunt dit overslaan hoor) Zo hoofdstuk twee,beetje snel dit keer, maar heb deze gewoon meteen na hfst. 1 geschreven. Ik ben niet zo van deadline's maar ik probeer minstens iedere twee weken een hoofstuk erbij te zetten.

* * *

**5 jaren van een Latertje**

**Hoofdstuk2- "het Latertje"**

* * *

Ik ben Emma, en ik kom uit Nederland, Ik zit in Engeland op school omdat er geen school voor heksen en tovenaars is in Nederland, en Beauxbatons en Klammfels nemen geen mensen zoals ik aan. 17 jaar oud, en nee, ik ben niet blijven zitten, al hoor je in je 6de jaar 16 te zijn. Alleen ik ben een "Later" zoals ze dat in Engeland noemen, oftewel een "Latertje". Ja ik weet het, stom woord, maar omdat een geval als ik maar weinig voorkomt is er denk ik geen goed woord voor, en eigenlijk zegt het alles wat ik ben.

Want ik was laat, met heel veel dingen, zoals het gebruik van magie, maar ook met groeien, ik bleef heel klein tot ik van mijn 12de tot 13de heel veel groeide. Handig hoor, altijd achter, en dan opeens in de pubertijd, net toen iedereen dacht dat dat nog wel even kon duren.

Maar de pubertijd was mijn redding.

Mijn ouder hebben mij altijd heel beschermd opgevoed, en ik werd nooit gepest, er heeft zich totdat ik 11 jaar 6 maanden en 3 dagen was(dat weet ik omdat ik die dag als "heilig"beschouw, een soort tweede verjaardag) geen moment voorgedaan dat ik mijn magie niet meer kon beheersen.

Maar op die dag,11 november, kwam ik in een nieuwe klas, we waren verhuisd. Ik houd van lezen, en op die school was het gewoonte om op de eerste dag te vertellen over je hobbies, in mijn geval dus over lezen. Ik werd keihard uitgelachen, de hele dag hebben ze me ermee lopen sarren, en aan het eind van de schooldag vond ik het genoeg.

Hoe ik het voor elkaar kreeg geen idee, maar ik zorgde ervoor dat de grootse van mijn plaaggeesten met punaises naast mijn poster over lezen werd vastgepind, en dat de rest van de klas kreeg spontaan groen haar, en schimmeltenen, maar daar kwam ik later pas achter.

Nogal een uitbarsting van magie he?

Prof. Anderling zie dat dat wel vaker gebeurde met heksen en tovenaars die heel lang hun magie hadden "opgekropt"

Diezelfde dag nog kreeg ik een brief van Zweinstein met daarin natuurlijke de gebruikelijke lijsten en brieven, maar ook een brief die alleen ik dat jaar kreeg. Ik heb hem bewaard, dus ik zal hem even kopiëren.

Beste Emma Wutfort

In de vorige brief heb je kunnen lezen dat je bent aangenomen op Zweinstein. Alleen jij bent een speciaal geval, je bent niet alleen niet Engels, maar ook een zogenaamd "Latertje" wat betekent dat je een jaar ouder bent dan alle studenten in jouw jaar, omdat je later dan anderen een vorm van magie hebt laten blijken.

Op 30 oktober komt er een afgevaardigde van de school naar je huis toe, en die zal je op dreuzel wijze naar Engeland worden gebracht(met de trein).

Je zult twee avonden overnachten in Londen, waar je al je boeken koopt samen met de afgevaardigde.

Alle andere informatie staat op de andere brieven, en je ouders ontvangen informatie omtrent het geld.

Hoogachtend

Prof Perkamentus

Hoofd van Zweinstein.

En zo gezegd zo gedaan. Op 30 oktober om 6 uur s'ochtends stond prof. Anderling voor mijn deur, en met haar ben ik naar Engeland gereisd, om te overnachten in de "lekke Ketel"

Ik voelde me thuis, miste mijn ouders, opgewonden over het avontuur op mijn nieuwe school,maar was tegelijkertijd bang dat ik er niks van zou bakken, vol van alle impressies die ik alleen al in de "Lekke Ketel" had opgedaan, en ik probeerde te slapen. En op de een of andere reden lukte dat, waarschijnlijk omdat ik zo moe was over de treinreis.

De volgende ochtend gingen we al mijn schoolspullen kopen, Ik kan me nog herinneren dat ik bijna flauwviel van alle dingen die op me afkwamen de eerste paar minuten dat ik over de Wegisweg liep. Prof. Anderling leverde me af bij mad. Mallekins, die mijn Zweinstein gewaden voor mij zou maken, terwijl Prof. Anderling mijn boeken zou kopen, achteraf vond ik het jammer dat ik toen niet mee ben geweest naar de boekwinkel, maar ik ben blij dat ik niet mee hoefde naar Grijpgoud, ik bedoel die Kobolden zijn gewoon eng, toen ik 13 was freakte ik al bijna uit daar, laat staan wat voor scène dat moet zijn geweest als ik toen mee had moeten gaan.

Toen prof. Anderling terugkwam zijn we mijn toverstok gaan kopen, ze had onderweg van de boekenwinkel ook mijn ketel en ingrediënten voor toverdranken gekocht, dus ik dacht dat ik, helaas, zo weer terug moest naar mijn kamer in de "Lekke Ketel"

Ging,gelukkig, een beetje anders dan gepland want het duurde twee uur voor uiteindelijk een toverstok, 22 cm, mahonie, feniksveer als kern, redelijk buigzaam, vooral geschikt voor Transfiguratie(waar prof. Anderling heel blij mee leek),mij koos. Waarschijnlijk had ie medelijden, maar ik moet toegeven, het is een toverstok die meerdere malen heeft geholpen mijn leven te redden.

Ik was een beetje teleurgesteld dat ik nu al weer terug moest naar de "Lekke Ketel" maar prof. Anderling had nog een verrassing voor mij in petto. Van mijn ouders mocht ik een huisdier uitkiezen.

Uiteindelijk werd het een karamelkleurige uil, een mannetje, en ik besloot om hem Kaïn te noemen, dat was de eerste naam die me te binnen schoot. Kaïn is nu al in het Nest, want ik heb hem verteld daar te blijven nadat hij mijn laatste brief aan Ginny had bezorgd.

Toen we uiteindelijk weer terug waren in de "Lekke Ketel" was het al etenstijd, en daarna ging ik vroeg naar bed, moe van alle indrukken, en ik dacht, hoe sneller ik slaap, hoe eerder ik morgen op de trein naar Zweinstein zit.

De volgende dag bracht prof. Anderling mij naar het station. Ik had wel verwacht dat er geen bordje perron 9 ¾ zou zijn, maar ik had geen zin om vragen te stellen, want dat zou het tochtje naar de trein alleen maar langer laten duren.

Het was kwart voor elf toen ik door de poort liep, en opeens in een totaal andere wereld tussen de andere tovenaarsleerlingen en hun ouders stond. Prof. Anderling hielp me in de trein, en zei dat ze me vanavond weer zou zien, ze vertelde me ook dat ik het best in de achterste wagon kon gaan zitten, waarschijnlijk wist ze dat Harry, Ron en Hermelien daar altijd zitten, en probeerde ze ons alvast kennis te laten maken.

Met lood in mijn schoenen liep ik naar de laatste wagon, ik was nu toch wel heel zenuwachtig, tussen al die vreemde tovenaars.


	3. Één, twee, drie

* * *

**5 jaren van een Latertje**

**hfst. 3 Eén trein, twee vermiste jongens, en drie nieuwe vrienden**

* * *

Het eerste halfuur zat ik helemaal alleen in mijn coupé. Ken je dat, dat je voor het eerst helemaal in je eentje ergens naartoe gaat, een nieuwe school of een nieuwe club, en dat je hoopt dat er iemand tegen je praat, of bij je komt zitten, maar tegelijkertijd hoop je dan weer wel dat diegene aardig is. Nou zo voelde ik me op dat moment.

En ik was bang, bang dat ik opeens geen woord engels meer uit mijn strot kon krijgen, hoewel ik sinds mijn toelatingsbrief op Zweinstein 5 dagen per week 3 uur engelse les had.

Ik probeerde mezelf af te leiden door de coupé waar ik in zat eens goed te bestuderen. Hij verschilde namelijk nogal van de treinen waarin ik in Nederland had gezeten. De trein was vuurrood en had een stoomlocomotief, wat je in Nederland dus alleen nog in het spoorwegmuseum zag, en je had aan de kant waar je instapte,de linkerkant, een lange gang, die door schuifdeuren toegang gaf tot de coupés, zes coupés per gang, dus ook 6 schuifdeuren, en er paste ongeveer 6 man in 1 coupé. Volgens mij is zes het magische getal van de Zweinsteinexpress.

Midden in mijn overpeinzingen schoof de deur van mijn coupé open. Ik schrok me het laplazerus, en zij blijkbaar ook, volgens mij hadden ze niet verwacht dat er iemand in de laatste coupé zou zitten.

Het meisje met bruin krullerig haar, dat niet zou misstaan in ene fris-ease reclame sprak als eerst.

"Ik ben Hermelien, en dit zijn Ginny," Wijzend op het meisje met rood haar links van haar, "en Marcel" en ze wees rechts van haar, op de jongen met het ronde gezicht en een tegenstribbelde pad in zijn handen.

"Sorry, maar alle andere coupés zitten vol, mogen we hier bij komen zitten, uhm..."

"Emma, Emma Wutfort, en ja hoor, ik zit hier toch maar in mijn eentje, een beetje gezelschap kan geen kwaad"

"Emma heb jij misschien twee jongens gezien, eentje met zwart en eentje met rood haar?"

"nee hoezo?"

"Dat zijn Harry en Ron twee vrienden van ons, en blijkbaar hebben ze de trein gemist, ik hoop maar dat ze niks stoms doen, en heelhuids op school aankomen."

Na dit hebben gezegd kwam Ginny naast mij zitten en Hermelien en Marcel tegenover mij. Waarom ik dat allemaal precies zo heb onthouden weet ik niet, waarschijnlijk omdat het de eerste keer was dat ik de mensen ontmoette die mijn beste vrienden zouden worden, al ontmoette ik Harry en Ron pas later, omdat ze met de Ford Anglia van Ron's vader naar school waren gevolgen, omdat Dobby ze niet door het magische hek liet gaan, en ze zo stom waren om niet te wachten tot Ron's ouders terug kwamen, om alles op een normale wijze op te lossen, of misschien was het omdat het mijn eerste volledige gesprek in het Engels was, buiten die met mijn Engelse lerares, en dat het gesmeerd liep.

Ik kreeg van Hermelien, Marcel en Ginny zoveel te horen over de tovenaarswereld en Zweinstein dat de lange reis voorbijvloog, en Hermelien herinnerde ons er maar net op tijd aan om onze gewaden aan te doen.

Eenmaal uit de trein scheidde onze wegen voor even want Ik en Ginny waren eerstejaars, en moesten in bootjes het meer over, terwijl Hermelien en Marcel met de koets mochten, maar ik zou ze later in de grote zaal weer zien, en dan hopelijk ook Ron en Harry ontmoeten. Daar keek ik best wel naar uit, want ik had tijdens de treinreis zoveel gehoord over hun belevenisssen van vorig jaar, dat ikze graag in het echt wilde zien.

Doorweekt kwamen we aan in de grote hal waar ons een "test" te wachten stond, en iedereen behalve Ginny en ik was heel zenuwachtig, want wij wisten al wat ons te wachten stond.

Ik was net na Ginny aan de beurt, en Ginny mocht naar Griffoendor, ik hoopte dat ik ook naar Griffoendor mocht, maar ik dacht dat ik naar Ravenklauw zou gaan, afgaande op mijn acedemische prestaties.

Nu toch wel zenuwachtig nam ik plaats op het krukje, en liet de oude rafelige hoed over mijn oren, en ogen zakken.

"wel wel, Je bent slim, en dapper, je zou een goede Ravenklauw zijn, maar een betere GRIFFOENDOR!"

Het laatste woord galmde nog door de zaal toen ik de hoed afzette om me naar de juichende tafel van Griffoendor te begeven, en daar neer te ploffen naast Ginny.

Helemaal klaar voor mijn eerste schooljaar op Zweinstein.

* * *

Ik hoop dat je het wat vond. Ik vond dat het wel tijd werd voor een beetje meer dialoog, volgende hoofdstuk is al in de maak, en zal gaan over Emma's eerste schooljaar, en haar ietwat rare vriendschap met Ginny. 


	4. een jaar om nooit te vergeten

**

* * *

**

**5 jaren van een Latertje**

**hfst 4-Een eerste jaar om nooit te vergeten-**

* * *

Ik weet alleen nog dat het eten heerlijk was die eerste avond, en dat ik zo gauw ik mijn kussen raakte sliep, wat anders nooit gebeurde. 

De volgende ochtend ontdekte ik dat het eten altijd heerlijk was op Zweinstein.

Ik zat samen met Ginny en Hermelien, en Harry en Ron, die die avond aan waren gekomen in de Ford Anglia van Ron's vader. Ik was aan het uitleggen waarom ik, hoewel ik een jaar ouder was dan Ginny, toch in Ginny's jaar zat. Harry en Ron vonden het een beetje raar, maar Ron vond het wel fijn voor Ginny dat ze niet het enige meisje van Griffoendor uit haar jaar was.

Het ging goed op school, ik had geen moeite met vakken, Ik had toverspreuken meestal binnen 10 pogingen onder de knie en geen last van het feit dat ik Nederlands was, al hadden de zwadderaars nog een excuus om me uit te schelden naast het hebben van Dreuzel ouders, maar wie neemt zwadderaars serieus? Ik werd goede vrienden met Hermelien, Harry, Ron en Ginny, al deed Ginny soms raar. Soms als ik op onze slaapzaal kwam was ze in een boekje aan het schrijven, en zogauw ze merkte dat ik binnen was stopte ze het gauw weg, ook praatte soms in haar slaap over Marten. Ik dacht dat dat haar vriendje was, al leek het of ze verliefd was op Harry, dus ik besloot er niet zoveel aandacht aan te besteden.

Met Kerst bleef ik op school, want teruggaan naar Nederland vond ik te veel moeite, 4 dagen in totaal in de trein vond ik te veel voor zo'n korte vakantie, maar gelukkig bleven de Wemels, Hermelien en Harry, dus het was hartstikke gezellig.

Er gebeurde steeds meer rare dingen op school, dingen waarvan Harry de schuld kreeg, maar ik wist dat hij niks had gedaan. Op een avond was ik Ginny namelijk gevolgd, ik kwam erachter dat ze s'avonds soms niet in haar bed lag, en toevallig waren dat altijd de avonden voordat er weer iets raars was gebeurd. Ik ontdekte dat zij achter die rare dingen zat, en ik kreeg ruzie met haar over het dagboek op de wc's op de tweede verdieping.

Ik had het dagboek afgepakt en doorgespoeld, en legde het zo zonder het te willen in Harry's handen.

Harry, Ron en de genezen Hermelien kwamen steeds dichter bij de oorzaken van de versteningen, en ik probeerde Ginny, die inmiddels haar dagboek terughad, te beschermen, want ik dacht dat haar dagboek nog steeds op de bodem van het meer lag, en dat ze dus niet meer onder invloed van Marten was.

Op de avond van de Verstening van Hermelien zaten Hermelien en ik in de bieb, en ik vroeg haar hoe ver ze al waren met de versteningen, en Hermelien vertelde dat ze wist dat het om een Basilisk ging, een grote slang, die je kon doden door alleen al recht in je ogen te kijken.

Ik vroeg waarom iedereen dan versteend was, en niet dood. Ze vertelde dat het kwam omdat ze allemaal niet rechtstreeks in de ogen van de Basilisk hadden gekeken, maar door een geest, of door de lens van een fotocamera, en dat ze wist waarom Harry soms de Basilisk kon horen, hij bewoog zich door het pijpenstelsel van de school.

Ik bedankte haar, en omdat ik al klaar was met mijn huiswerk ging ik ietsje eerder dan Hermelien terug naar de toren van Griffoendor.

De volgende dag hoorde ik dat Hermelien versteend was, en ik voelde me verschrikkelijk schuldig.

Toen later ook bleek dat Ginny was ontvoerd, en Harry en Ron niet wisten wat te doen vertelde ik ze wat Hermelien mij de avond voor haar verstening vertelde, ik nam aan dat ze dat al wisten, maar blijkbaar had Hermelien nog niet de kans gehad het ze te vertellen.

Toen ik klaar was met mijn verhaal viel blijkbaar alles op zijn voor Ron en Harry plaats, want ze rende weg iets roepend over prof. Smalhart, en ik bleef alleen achter.

Ik voelde me verschrikkelijk schuldig, over Hermelien, dat ik niet op haar had gewacht, want ik heb een andere route naar de bieb dan zij. En over Ginny, ik wou dat ik een betere vriendin had kunnen zijn, zodat ze zich niet zo verloor in Marten's dagboek.

Zo'n 5 uur later werd ik door prof. Anderling naar de ziekenzaal gebracht.

Ik kwam binnen en ging van bedroeft naar een grijns van oor tot oor in drie seconden, want Harry, Ron en, gelukkig ook Ginny, die naast een half versteende Hermelien in bed lag, zaten daar, gezond en wel, voor zover dat ging onder omstandigheden.

Zogauw ze mij zag begon Ginny ook te grijnzen, en ze verontschuldigde zich voor het niet vertrouwen van mij, en het feit dat ze niks had gezegd over het dagboek, Ik was allang blij dat ze veilig terug was, en volgens mij was ze heel blij dat ik haar vergaf, want ze nodigde me meteen uit om deze zomer bij haar te logeren.

Ik had maar wat graag de hele zomer bij haar willen logeren, maar ik wou eerst mijn ouders zien, dus we spraken af dat ik de laatste twee weken bij haar door zou brengen.

Tijdens het feestmaal op de laatste dag van het schooljaar was Hermelien ook weer de oude, en ik was gelukkig, ik had hele goede vrienden gemaakt het afgelopen jaar, en ik wist dat deze gebeurtenissen onze band specialer hadden gemaakt, ook al stond ik redelijk aan de zijlijn.

Ik was op de terugreis een beetje bedroeft, ik zou iedereen bijna twee maanden niet zien, maar tegelijkertijd was ik blij dat ik mijn ouders weer zou zien.

Op perron 9 ¾ nam ik afscheid van Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny, en beloofde ze vaak te schrijven, en stapte op de trein naar Nederland vanaf perron 6.

* * *

Ik verveel me een beetje, dus ik schrijf maar door totdat mijn inspiratie is opgedroogt, al weet ik niet of het er zo beter op word, maar kan het altijd nog herschrijven. Als dingen niet helemaal kloppen zoals in deel twee, sorry het is nogal lang geleden sinds ik die heb gelezen. 


End file.
